


Derby Darby

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, T20, big bash league, cricket match - Fandom, men's bbl, men's big bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Glenn Maxwell pumps up his team before their derby clash with the other Melbourne team.
Kudos: 1





	Derby Darby

"Okay, guys, huddle up!" Glenn Maxwell called.

The boys rushed over and got in a tight circle around Maxi. 

Maxi was silent, staring at the one player who clearly didn't hear him, who was singing and dancing around to Britney Spears music from his speakers.

"Seb?" Maxi finally said, "Turn that off and join us. Also don't sing that, you're not a womaniser."

"Yeah, I am!" Seb Gotch said, indignantly, and reluctantly turned off his speakers. "Women love me!"

"They really don't," Maxi said, rolling his eyes.

Seb joined them in the huddle and Maxi rattled off his pre-game speech that he'd been manifesting for the past two days.

"Boys, we've got a real opportunity to shine here," he said to his troops, "It's prime time, Saturday night, the MCG lights are shining... Jonny Bairstow, did you bring extra sunscreen?"

The boys all laughed at Bairstow's expense.

"I'm not the one who wears short sleeves while keeping," Jonny Bairstow mumbled.

"Okay, let's head out there," Maxi said, clapping his hands, and then as they all followed him to the race, he looked at Marcus Stoinis. "We'll see you out there once you've got oiled up."

Maxi led his teammates out onto the MCG, to the roar of a nearly full crowd, and they soaked it all up for a good few minutes.

When they were about to step onto the field, Stoinis came up the race, his muscles glistening, and joined them. "Let's do this," he said, excitedly, and they all ran onto the field together for the big derby darby clash with the Renebabes.


End file.
